The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant which is a sport of the unpatented off-white chrysanthemum known as Horim. The new cultivar was discovered by Nicolaas Middelburg on Aug. 24, 1974, at 's Gravenzande in the Netherlands, and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at the same location. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.